


Бобы

by The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [9]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: У всех есть нелюбимые блюда





	

Билли Рокс ненавидит бобы. Эту, с позволения сказать, «еду настоящих американцев, сэр». Ещё на железной дороге (время, которое Билли не любит вспоминать) его напарники приятно удивлялись, когда он менял или просто отдавал им свою порцию — или тратил часть не слишком большого заработка на деликатесы. Впрочем, напарники Билли были люди недалёкие и даже не знали такого слова — «деликатесы».

Робишо — знает. Этот человек откуда-то понял очень многое про Рокса. Например, что тот умеет отказывать себе в удовольствиях, но когда в этом нет необходимости — не станет прятаться за ложной скромностью. Если Робишо хочет потратить свою долю награды за поимку очередного головореза на роскошный ужин — для них двоих, то почему бы Билли возражать? И он не будет обращать внимание на мягкую улыбку Робишо, когда тот смотрит, с каким воодушевлением Билли пробует разные блюда.

Робишо подошла бы кличка «Француз». Но Билли даже мысленно не даёт ему кличек, прозвищ, каких-то имен. Это как-то слишком интимно. Как будто ты кого-то поселил в своей голове, и до сердца ему осталось всего-то пару шагов.

А потом у них случается неделя, когда всё плохо, сплошная, что называется, сова. Они пёс знает где, река вышла из берегов, вещи намокли, котомку Билли вообще унесло вниз по течению… Каким-то чудом удаётся развести костёр, погреть кости — и, конечно же, эти чёртовы бобы. Робишо как-то виновато улыбается и говорит: «Прости, больше ничего нет».

И Билли кивает, и Билли молча ест проклятые бобы, и Билли берёт на себя первый час дежурства, а потом «забывает» разбудить Робишо себе на смену.

Ему нужно подумать в тишине и без этих улыбок.

За что в самом деле Гуди извинялся?


End file.
